


Game of Love

by KinaMaria



Series: Game of Love [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinaMaria/pseuds/KinaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who are poor in a game of cards are said to be masters in the game of love. Unfortunately for her, she seemed to suck ass at mastering either. </p><p>Seto/OC, OC/OC. OC/Anzu if you squint and other couples to emerge as time goes on. It is original character heavy at times, but the focus is dorky card games and some interesting shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting to this spiffy site and I'm excited. If you followed me in the wee old days you might recognize this as a revamp of a YGO fic I wrote in my weeb years. WELL, it is now reworked into a better weeb story.  
> I'm adjusting to the website so let me know if something looks funky or if I should add some tags. I promise the OC heaviness will decrease as we wind into the plot of the anime lol. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading!

The Game of Love

Prologue: Contract

 

 

Hanako sighed as she flipped her phone open, only to see she had 3 missed calls and 20 text messages from Edmund. She had explained to him that she would text him when she could: she always followed the rules and put her phone on airplane mode when flying. Furthermore, he knew how terrible she was when it came to jet lag; flying made her exhausted, and the last thing she wanted was to turn off airplane mode and see that her boyfriend was hounding her for a response.

 

“Unbelievable,” she muttered to herself as she flipped the phone shut and shoved it into her pocket.

Hanako thought back to all the times he has missed her calls or had forgotten to reply to her texts, and how he brushed it off as though it were nothing. Granted, he wasn't across the sea, it was the same principle.

 

“I say you should have dumped the fool,” a man grumbled, walking beside her.

 

Hanako rolled her eyes. Like her, the was rather lanky and long limbed, with brows constantly arched in what seemed to be concern. He had dark hair like her, with soft, brown eyes. Hanako could not believe that her father dared to travel alongside her dressed in a hideous, Hawaiian print t-shirt! Shaking her head in distaste, she pushed it aside to address the current issue at hand.

 

“He's not a fool dad,” Hanako started, “He's just... a little goofy, that's all.”

 

Hwan was never fond of his daughter's boyfriend. From the day Edmund started hanging out with Hanako, Hwan was always passive aggressively warning him to not push his luck. Hell, Hanako witnessed him call her mother over skype to get consoled over the fact she was dating! Hwan was overbearingly protective of her... but Hanako still respected him. He always told his daughter that dating Edmund would become an issue. Despite not wanting to listen to this claim, Hanako couldn't deny in the back of her mind that maybe... ‘ _Maybe father was right.’_

 

 

Hwan grumbled as they made their way from the bagging area to the entrance of the airport to get picked up. It was very crowded at the airport today, and Hanako wondered how she would find _him_...

“I'm not talking about his idiot behavior,” Hwan grumbled, “I'm talking about how he's treated you and changed you. Do you know how worried I was Hanako? You left to tell him your plans and then didn't return to the flat for 3 days! THREE. God only knows why it takes so long to tell a stupid boy you're leaving the country,” he caught his breath, “why, I almost called the police because I expected the worst. Then you come back with no explanation as to why you ignored my phone calls, and said everything was “okay”. And let me tell you something, Hanako... that is not all right. No 14 year old should be making such concerning, suspicious actions.”

Hanako winced at the sudden lecture she was receiving. It was very rare that her father was angry with her. But, she could not blame him... he was worried, as was everyone else it seemed.

“Tell me, Hanako,” her father started again more quietly, “Did he... Did he... _touch_ you?”

 

Hanako felt as if ice cold water had smacked her in the face. She glanced at her father, seeing the gleam of murder in his eyes. Her ears went hot and red, and her hairs stood up on the back of her neck.

“N-NO,” the raven-haired girl squealed, “father! He would never do that! He loves me!”

“You saying that makes me trust him _less_ ,” Hwan retorted.

 

Hanako shook her head, exasperated. “Father,” she grumbled, but the man did not let her finish.

“Oh Hanako,” her old man whimpered, “I... I know I am not your mother, but I still care about what goes on in your life. And... I just want you to be safe!”

 _'Great,'_ Hanako thought, _' now father is emotional..'_

“Father, I promise I am safe and nothing has happened to me,” Hanako insisted, “this is just difficult because I love my family and friends but... I also love Edmund. He is my first boyfriend -”

“Male acquaintance.”

“And I'm hoping that one day you will appreciate how much my _boyfriend_ \- ”

“Male acquaintance.”

“ … has changed my life. Father, you really have to respect that I'm ready to have a _boyfriend_.”

 

The father and daughter had stopped walking, now at the entrance of the airport. He gave her a glassy stare, before breaking the silence once more.

“You are my baby girl and far too young for these kind of shenanigans. Any boy who poses a threat to your well being is my number one enemy.”

Hwan's eyes shined with determination and Hanako could only sigh.

“Father... you are frightening...”

She really wished her father would see Edmund in a better light.

 

But, a more pressing matter was at hand: where was her contractor? He had said that they would be picked up at the Kyoto airport and Hanako now worried that perhaps they were at the wrong location. Suddenly, an unfamiliar, low toned voice sung out her name through the crowd, loud enough to immediately pinpoint the person's location.

 

“Hanako-saaaaaaaaaan~”

The raven-haired girl twirled around, finally meeting, who she assumed was, her contractor face to face. He wore a wine-red suit, only suitable for one of wealth, and had silvery hair that shun brilliantly in the daylight. She couldn't help but blush from such a dorky introduction, holding back the urge to giggle a bit at this American man's attempts at Japanese honorifics.

The older male pranced towards her, parting the crowd like Moses parted the red sea, and skipped to a stop a mere foot before her. Immediately, camera's flashed and the presence of paparazzi were known: a common occurrence for her nowadays. She has learned to ignore their presence, however her contractor attracted more than she had anticipated. Hanako felt her father's hand touch her shoulder, a subtle sign that it was all right. She lightly tapped her father's hand to signal she was fine. Politely, Hanako held out her hand for a shake, and the camp man graciously took her hand into his.

“Ahhh, Hanako-saaaan,” the silver-haired man drawled, “thank you so much for meeting me here. I'm sure the flight has exhausted you, so I wanted to escort you to the work place myself.”

Hanako blinked. He sure was a kind man, and spoke Japanese with surprising fluency. You could still sense his accent with the bounce of his voice, however. Hanako was a little dazed by the flashing lights of cameras, as the paparazzi buzzed around her contractor.

“Ah, thank you for inviting me for such an opportunity,” Hanako found her thoughts, “it's relieving to be back in Japan.”

“Yes, it's this job opportunity that convinced Hanako to return home,” Hwan quipped.

Her employer blinked at the sudden intrusion in this two-man conversation, and flipped his long hair over his shoulder as he turned to look at Hwan. The silver-haired man's lip twitched in disgust as he eyed Hwan's outfit.

“Who is this silly-dressed man in the ugly Hawaiin tshirt?”

“I am her father,” Hwan exclaimed, “and this is my favorite shirt!”

“Ah, how unfortunate,” the man lamented.

 

Before Hanako's father could rant about his poor fashionable choices, she decided to move the conversation along.

“Ah, Mr... Crawford - “

“ _OHHHH MYYYY_ ,” Pegasus shouted in English, “Please, Hanako-san, no need for such formal talk! Feel Free to call me Pegasus.”

“Pegasus,” Hanako tried, “might we move along? I will admit my father and I are pretty tired after our flight...”

“ _OHHHH NOOO_ ,” Pegasus slapped his palms to his cheeks in despair, imitating The Scream to perfection, “forgive me for being inconsiderate. Let's move along and head to Industrial Illusions headquarters. I will explain everything once we are there.”

 

Quickly, the three were ushered into a limousine by Pegasus's security. Once barricaded from the paparazzi, Hanako let out a sigh of relief. She heard Pegasus giggle.  
“Oh dear,” Pegasus lamented, “I guess the crowd cannot contain how excited they are about our possible _COLLABORATION_ ~”

“You mean the cameras weren't just for you?” Hwan asked, concerned.

Hanako's father knew that she had wanted a calm return from the states. Hanako glanced out the window. She didn't think that many people would be there. She had assumed it was all for Pegasus: he was a real business man and celebrity in Domino City, from what her brother had relayed to her over skype.

'Although...' she thought,' they could have easily been there to see me and not him.'

She scolded herself inwardly for being as vain as she is, but it wasn't a lie that she held a social status equivalent to Pegasus's. Her brother had also mentioned that her shoots and commercials were a hit in Japan. She was cute, and the commercials she did were ridiculous. Hanako was a meme queen in Domino City. What a thrilling lifetime achievement.

Pegasus, already having poured himself wine in the time that Hanako had spaced out, took a sip from his glass. He offered some to Hwan, but he shook his head.

“I rarely show face to the public, so I am unrecognizable. A ghostly celebrity” Pegasus explained.

“But..Hanako, if you were not aware of this before,you have quite the fan following back in Japan! You are the face of _KYUUU- TAH_! And that _hotdog commercial you did_ ,” Pegasus wheezed with laughter,” it was to die for!”

Hanako glanced to her father, who seemed to be going through war flashbacks. He never did approve of Hanako's zany antics, especially that hotdog commercial, but respected her approach to her profession. The daughter gave Hwan a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“So,” Pegasus had finally contained his laughter,“when I received an email with your design for a card, I simply could not resist. I knew you were a model with a humorous personality, but I had no idea you were quite the designer too.”

Hanako smiled, pleased to hear that Pegasus enjoyed her duel monster card design. Duel monsters was a card game that she and Edmund would play between photo shoots. Admittedly, she was not the best duelist, but she loved it regardless. Edmund had recommended she send in one of her fan designs to Pegasus and by some miracle, he had accepted her design. It was a fanartist's dream come true.

“So, does this mean you plan on publishing my card?” Hanako asked hopefully.

Pegasus smirked, putting his drink down. In a swift motion, he slipped a duel monster card from his sleeve like a cheap sidewalk magician. He flipped the card around, revealing it's face to Hanako.

“ _TA-DAAAAAA_ ~” he exclaimed, “Just as you designed! The Elvin Rose Warrior!”

Hanako clapped with excitement. “Pegasus! I can't believe it!”

Hanako reached to examine the card for herself, but Pegasus swiped it out of her reach.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he waggled his index finger in front of her nose, “Before this becomes official... there is a contract you must agree to, _MY DEAR_ ~”

The raven-haired girl sat back in her seat, trying to subdue her excitement. “I'm ready to negotiate.”

“Ahh, wonderful!” Pegasus clapped, “I'm already excited about what we can accomplish. I promise you will have the time of your life, MY DEAR~”

Hanako smiled, and the three relaxed themselves for the rest of the limousine ride. The girl took this as her chance to take in her surroundings. Pegasus's headquarters are usually in the U.S, but because of the growing popularity of Duel Monsters he has made a second H.Q here in Japan. Conveniently, right on the edge of her hometown of Domino City.

Pegasus apologized profusely that his Japan H.Q center is still rather lackluster: he hasn't had time to decorate the facility to his liking, and it was rather small. Hanako explained that it was the least of her worries. The ride came to an end, and Pegasus invited the model and her father inside.

 

“ _WHAAAAAAAT_?!” the enigmatic game creator exclaimed, practically tossing himself off his seat, “You.. are quitting modeling after this contract?”

“Yes,” Hanako confirmed sheepishly.

 

Pegasus had invited Hanako and her father into his office. They had looked over the contents of the contract and were discussing the length of Hanako's employment with Pegasus, as well as her role in an upcoming event that Pegasus was hosting. Pegasus gulped his wine like a suburban white mother tired of her job, shocked at the revelation that Hanako planned to be so short term.

 

“Well, since this is going to be your last hurrah, so to speak, we must make it... _MAGNIFICENT_ ~”

Hwan shook his head, tired of this strange man's antics.

“How about you explain in detail what it is you want my daughter to do then? Instead of expecting her to read the fine print of this contract?”

“Why, of course _MISTER_ Bal-a~”

 

Pegasus collected himself, relaxing in his seat. His demeanor changed to something more serious. The sudden switch caught Hanako off guard; this man was all business now.

“Hanako-san, the first order of business I would like, is for you to advertise my event at Duelist Kingdom.”

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a manila folder. He passed it along to Hanako, who opened the folder to find a script.

“Wow, an actual TV advertisement?” she asked.

‘ _Duelist Kingdom must be a huge event….’_

“Yes. I would also like to feature you as a guest at Duelist Kingdom. I am aware that you play for hobby and not profession, but I think it would excite the guests to meet a celebrity amongst their ranks.”

“...Are you sure my performance would not embarrass you?” Hanako asked flatly.

“Oh ho ho,” Pegasus hooted with laughter, “of course not! I am a fan as you are mine, I would be delighted for you to take part in this event. And, if you would be willing, you can even present the card you designed as a gift to a duelist you feel is worthy.”

Hanako looked at The Elvin Rose Warrior that lay on Pegasus's desk.

“She is a one of a kind card, and you presenting it to someone would be an honor!”

 

Hanako smiled, but she wondered.

“Why make such a grand offer to me, Mr. Pegasus? I.. I don't mean to inquire, it's just.. well, very generous of you.”

Pegasus smirked.

“As I said, I am a fan of yours, as is a great deal of Japan. If you were at my event... well, it would attract more viewers and participants.”

“So it's a way to make face?” Hwan asked flatly.

“In essence, YESSU~”

 

Hanako nodded. That made sense: Pegasus J. Crawford was a businessman after all. With what she would make and the opportunity to make her last contract amazing, she couldn't help but accept. But... something still seemed off. She felt as though Pegasus were hiding something, despite his generosity.

She carefully took the contract from her father, looking over the requirements of her participation. Pegasus had set some restrictions on traveling throughout his castle in Duelist Kingdom... And no WiFi? That sort of blows. Strange that such a hubspot for duelists would be so secluded.

“This may seem odd to ask, but why is there no WiFi or means of calling anyone off the island?”

“Ohhh, that?” Pegasus started,” why, I want to duelists to focus on the game. Yes, Industrial Illusions uses technology to enhance the game, but other means of technology is a distraction. I am a man of selfies, but it would be disrespectful to start a duel with my opponent waving a selfie-stick around, trying to capture the moment!”

Understandable, Hanako thought.

Pegasus leaned forward, making eye contact with Hanako.

“As long as you follow along, everything will be fine.”

 

 

There was something ominous about the way he said that. Hanako stared down at the contract, her fingers twitching to grab the pen and sign.

“Why does the contract state that she must be alone? I cannot attend duelist kingdom with her?” Hwan asked suddenly.

“Oh, _MISTER BAL-A SAAAAAN_ ~” Pegasus exclaimed, “Do you not trust that I will keep your daughter safe? My security is the best of the best! While I would love to have you attend the event, it is Hanako I need, not you. Consider this her time for... _SELF DISCOVERYYY_ ~ Every teenager must go through a time like this, no?”

Hwan's gaze hardened on the silver-haired man. “Don't tell me what's best for my daughter,” he huffed, “I need to know that she will be okay.”

Pegasus put his palm to his heart, bowing his head slightly.

“You have my word, _SIR_ ~”

 

Hanako looked up from the contract, to Pegasus. He waited expectantly to see what she would do, with a smile that was almost cat-like. It was such a good deal... But she watched enough anime to know what happens when you make contracts with cat-like beings. She contemplated, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket once more – probably another voicemail from Edmund...

 

Hanako picked up the black pen, gracefully signing her name at the bottom of the contract.

“I accept, Pegasus J. Crawford.”

 

 

The remainder of the meeting went along swimmingly. Hanako was pleased with her decision and her father seemed to relax once Pegasus explained the layout of security for the island. She allowed the two men to talk amongst themselves and excused herself for a moment.

She opened her phone. More missed phone calls and texts. Lots of them. She felt her ears become hot with frustration as she skimmed through all the stuff that Edmund had sent her. She loved him … but he stressed her out so much sometimes. She didn't expect this long distance relationship to be so difficult.

Finally at the bottom of her list of unread text messages, she read the last thing he sent:

_“Sweetie, I know you're probably fuming mad at me for blowing up your phone... but, please listen to the last voicemail I left. I will be patient now I promise <3” _

 

She smirked slightly, it was so typical of Edmund to keep her on her toes. He left enough messages to fill up her inbox. She listened through each one patiently, waiting for that last one. Most of the messages were him rambling about how he missed her and hoped she wasn't mad from the lack of restraint from his side. Edmund had ruined his father's favorite frying pan today, and was able to lift one pound more in the gym. He also found a smoothie bar that she would love if she were still in New York. These were all little things but she appreciated how he described it all to her. It made Hanako realize how much she missed him, and she found herself not as angry with him any longer.

Finally, the last voicemail played.

 

_“Hey Hana Banana, sorry about.. you know.. blowing up your phone. I hope I didn't kill your battery,” Edmund chuckled dryly, “I hope your flight went well. I miss talking to you. You better call me back soon because I may decide to swoop in and steal you back~”_

Hanako rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. 

_“Make sure to take a long nap when you can, you are my sleeping beauty after all,”_ he lamented _, “and don't forget to eat a banana or some apple slices with a bottle of water. You tend to forget to have meals when you travel.”_

She... she really had forgotten.

_“ Anyway... I love and miss you so much. Call me back.”_

Hanako sighed as the phone beeped. She stared at the screen of her phone blankly. It seemed so much easier, at first, to do this relationship long distance. And now she found herself afraid because both of them missed the other so much. Hanako wondered if she would regret this decision, yet at the same time she felt more at peace than she did a week ago...

 

_The streets of New York City were bustling, even with the downpour occurring. Footsteps plunked in rhythm of the pattering rain, the lights of the city shone through the mist. It was a hot summer day, and to most this cool rain was a relief. A Japanese girl sighed, pushing herself away from the window sill, ripping her eyes from the late-summer city scene. She turned, facing her partner, who sat across the room in silence. His emerald eyes seemed locked on to thin air, his gaze a distant stare. He was hunched over on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, fingers interlaced and hiding the curve of his lips. Although the atmosphere outside their apartment was lively, the room she stood in felt dead._

 

_“You're leaving me,” the blonde male finally spoke._

 

_His voice cut through the silence unexpectedly and the girl flinched, the corners of her mouth tugging downwards from the tone in his voice. She walked from the window to where he sat on the couch, cautiously approaching him. Slowly, she seated herself beside him, tenderly taking his hand, her thumb massaging the skin_ _ in gentle circles _ _. She leaned towards him, nuzzling her cheek onto his shoulder._

_“Please... don't say it like that,” she chose her words carefully, her accent slightly showing through. “I told you I'm going on business. I'm not abandoning our relationship... I'm not giving up on us.”_

_“You said you would be moving back to your home town after your business trip,” the blonde retorted accusingly, “that sounds like giving up to me.”_

_The girl's thin brows furrowed. “What am I supposed to do, Edmund? I miss home. I miss my family,” the girl replied, “I love modeling, and America... but - “_

_“If you love it then why leave? Don't you love me, my rose?”_

 

_The girl lost her voice. Edmund was holding her hands in his now, anticipating an immediate response, and she had failed to give one. His eyes dulled and he dropped her hands, standing up and turning away from her. The girl's lip quivered, eyes wide with panic._

_“Of course I love you!” she said abruptly, and he stood still, not turning towards her._

_“Edmund... believe me. I have enjoyed every moment with you. I love you! But... I still miss my family. My dad is worried sick about me, I haven't really seen or talked to him in a couple days, and he lives five blocks away from your flat. I haven't answered any of my mother's emails or my brother's text messages in the past month. I feel disconnected from my family... doesn't that worry you?”_

_Edmund's shoulders relaxed slightly, but he still did not face her. She stood from the couch, the sound of fabrics shuffling giving away her approach towards him. She stopped_ _ behind him _ _, wrapping her arms around_ _ his middle _ _._

_“I don't want our relationship to end because of distance...”_

 

_ He briefly stilled at the touch, only to shift around and hesitantly return her embrace._

_“We are a team,” he reminded her, “ why don't you want to model anymore with me?”_

_The girl's amethyst eyes watered, brows furrowing as she looked him in the eye._

_“This isn't just about_ _you_ _...” she muttered, “I want to live... a more normal life. This was fun, but I want something different. I'm not happy here,” she told him._

 

_Edmund stared long and hard into the eyes of his girlfriend. Never had he seen her so sincerely upset about something. Was he really so stupid as to not realize she was unhappy here? Or... was he just being selfish? He knew from the day that he met Hanako, that she was a free spirit. It pained him to think that maybe he was holding her back from what she wanted. She was silly, fun, outgoing... everything he wanted in a partner. Her leaving to go back to Japan frightened him. He didn't want to lose her._

_But she wasn't happy here anymore._

 

_Hanako was young for a model. At 14 -almost 15 - it should be expected that her preferences, needs and wants would change. Fickle like the wind she was. Edmund thought himself to be more mature than her, only because he had just turned 17. But the truth was they were both blubbering goofballs. Two peas in a pod. Birds of a feather... and she wanted to leave._

_Edmund let out a heavy sigh. There was no way to keep her here, and have her be happy..._

 

_“...Hanako,” he found his own voice, “we... will make this work out. Just promise you'll always love me?”_

_Hanako gave him a gentle smile. “Y-yes... I promise.”_

 

 

 

Hanako loved Edmund very much, and it scared her. She had made a promise to always love him, and she intended to keep it. How do you keep such a heavy promise, yet continue to work towards your own goals without love consuming you? This was something she was still trying to figure out. 

Startled by her own lack of confidence, Hanako shook her head, forcing the thought from her mind. The girl quickly dialed Edmund's number, surprised that her boyfriend let the call ring more than three times. After what seemed like the longest three rings of her life, he finally answered.

 

“H...Hana..Bananers?” the blonde yawned into the phone.

Hanako giggled slightly; Edmund sounded exhausted.

“I'm sorry Ed, did I interrupt a nap?”

“... It's three in the morning Hana....”

“...Oh.”

Her face flushed with embarrassment, or maybe frustration? Fuck time zones, she had completely forgotten it was a different hour in New York.

“I'm so sorry! I'll call you back later if you want...”

“N-no!” Hanako could hear Edmund forcing himself awake, “I... I missed your voice. Please, tell me how your flight went and stuff.”

“Are you sure you don't want to sleep?”

“Mmmhmm, tell me how your day was. We'll swap stories.”

 

_'We will make this work out...'_ Hanako thought, smiling to herself before telling Edmund the adventure of the day.

 


End file.
